fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olette Shiramine
Olette Shiramine (オレット・白峰, Shiramine Oretto) is a mysterious young woman whom was created by somebody in an attempt to mimic the creation of Crux Kouga via the Human-God Project. Appearance Olette is a young girl with brown eyes and strawberry-blonde hair styled in a bobcut with thick fringes. She often wears a loose pink sweater over the school uniform and often wears black tights or similar hosiery. Olette wears the sweater to cover the bandaged wound she always prepares whenever she needs to use her weapon. She also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. Her most distinguishable accessory is the pair of red thick-framed glasses that she wears all the time. Personality and Traits In her first appearance, Olette is a shy, secluded individual. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. Olette was born without memories and without the knowledge that she had emotions, due to the unusual nature of her creation. Because of this, she had no basis of any acting upon her birth. She simply followed the orders of whoever was close to her because it was the only obvious guidance she had, effectively making her very quiet and fragile in personality. This led to her discovery of her ability to feel, as often times she found that blindly following her captors hurt others, something that made Olette feel responsible and guilty. Olette often rebelled against her captors because of this guilt in favour of trying to redeem herself by helping someone; however, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, and she fights to protect those she has come to care for. Olette rarely stands out in school. In fact, she struggles pretty much in life; she has to earn her own money to make ends meet, but her constant fear of actually encountering a demons prevents her from earning an income from slaying demons, which most mages take on as part of their profession. To make things worse, her hobby of writing blog articles about bonsai is often ridiculed. In contrast, Olette is a focused fighter, although her clumsiness still shows. Her movements in battle demonstrate a certain degree of knowledge in how to fight, although she lacks the experience in actual combat due to her issues with demon encounters. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to her weapon naturally forcing her into learning how to wield a blade, Olette is shown to be able to cleave through both armoured knights and their horses with ease; her sword is so heavy that it can slice through regular weapons and armour in a single slash. In terms of close combat however, Olette uses a rather balanced style; being balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms of swordsmanship, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This results in a fighting style that lacks a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It has a relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. Even so, despite being a jack of all trades, and a master of none, Olette's swordsmanship is enough to inflict a lethal blow through sheer speed and precision without staining her Blood-Make: Bloodedge's beautiful blade with crimson—the incredible force exerted via a mere swing of her weapon is enough to tear the air and release a blade of wind which can slice through buildings. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her weapon; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. *'Hakka Tōrō' (八花蟷螂, Eight Flowers Praying Mantis): Channeling magical energy into her blade, Olette performs a series of five slashes at blistering speeds in a pattern that resembles a star. Because of the speed that she swings her blade, it seems as if she has unleashed these blows concurrently, enabling them to all impact upon the foe's body at the same time. The slashes close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. It should be noted that if the foe deflects one, then the others will surely hit, and due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to escape, the blade will quickly cut them down. However, during the process of slashing, a small opening is revealed for those with trained eyes: a tiny opening between Olette's right arm and waist. *'Blood Scythe' (ブラッド・サイズ, Buraddo Saizu): A subsection of Darkness Magic only available in her fusion form; when using Blood Scythe, Olette is capable of using the blood that composes the Blood-Make: Bloodedge —she is capable of elongating the weapon, making it wider, or sharper by a single mental command. The Blood-Make: Bloodedge is now capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of blood in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. Olette can also use her control over Blood-Make: Bloodedge's composition to launch multiple copies of the blade to make a lancing-type move; where she directs the sword towards her target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. Physical Skills Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Olette possesses positively enormous amounts of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, and she can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight; a shocking display of fearsome power in itself. Additionally, her strength originates from her magic and relies heavily on their execution. By using her magic in conjuring with her moves, Olette can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. High Speed: Because of her small, waifish build, Olette is tremendously fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close-range, and move so fast that she appears to teleport. Olette possesses enormous muscle strength which is situated in her legs; this is the main source of her swiftness, and she has shown time and time again to be able to close enormous distances in the timespan of a few moments. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Olette moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them, often attacking many times simultaneously; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other characters, especially in regards to her creator, Olette has shown to be an incredibly resilient fighter, capable of ignoring grave injuries that she has sustained in battle; even being capable of ignoring her wounds to the point that she seems unfazed by them; being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from a S-Class Mage's attacks, and emerging unharmed from most of his attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an incredible amount of resilience. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Olette's magical power is so vast it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear, being a vast, potent and brilliant white aura of light that is released around her, with several bolts of electricity swirling around in the aura. This, combined with her already incredible combat skills and power, makes her one of the most formidable characters in the story. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its mere presence. Blood-Make Blood-Make ( , Buraddo Meiku lit. Blood Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Blood Magic of the Molding Magic brand; as the name may or may not suggest, Blood-Make involves the creation of objects involving the element known as blood, a body fluid in beings that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. Like most other forms of Molding Magic, Blood-Make is something of an oddball amongst the various other forms of Elemental Magic and their subspecies, as while more often than not, Blood-Make lacks sheer power, it more than makes up for it in the incredible amount of options at hand which can be brought out by the caster's imagination – indeed, while it is underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as the infamous Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. As mentioned above in the opening paragraph, Blood-Make is a type of Molding Magic, which itself is an Elemental Magic that's focused almost entirely around the shaping of the caster's element into numerous shapes and figures in order to suit the situation, taking the concept of "Shape Transformation" to its absolute zenith; in the case of Blood-Make, it utilizes an in-born Blood Magic, the Elemental Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of blood as its catalyst – indeed, just like most other forms of Molding Magic, Blood-Make and Blood Magic can be considered akin to any Bethesda Softworks game and game mods – you can't have one without the other; speaking of which, rip in pasta-sauce mod support for Fallout 4 and Skyrim for Playstation 4, you were too pure for this world, otherwise the bare-bones tool you do have is as useless as anti-corruption efforts in the government. Since Blood Magic provides the caster with the ability to generate the blood and focus it rather minutely into all sorts of spells, one would need Blood-Make to get the most out of the element of blood in general. Thus, any sane user of Blood-Make can be considered to have their version of this Molding Magic exist as a permanent Combination Spell, which is, well, a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; fusing Blood-Make and Blood Magic. Indeed, when inducing the activation sequence for any blood-based supernatural power, the caster is capable of invoking the power to shape the evil element produced simply by mentally commanding it or using the incantation of "Blood-Make...spell name here"; though in the case of the stronger wielders of Blood-Make, they can simply snap their fingers as to induce the transmogrification and convergence of all necessary particles of the activation sequence, not requiring any prior motions to invoke this more intimate power. In order to harness Blood-Make, the user makes the usual Molding Magic pose, placing their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, the caster places their closed right fist on the face of their palm – while the caster induces the usual elemental formation process by pulsing the magical energies dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the immediate area in order to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere, thus starting up the mainstay magical energy + eternano fusion, this dynamic pose enables the user to tap into alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics as a major proponent of the sequence as they utilize their willpower as well as their Magical Aura surging outwards from their body in order to harness the principles of convergence, with the caster's thoughts focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the caster themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the caster's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere, combines with the blood, placing it under the caster's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the caster's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such – alternatively, they are capable of manifesting its power simply by affecting the blood within their body, affecting themselves internally. If the user understands the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced in their mind; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, they can use the blood in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the blood to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. During this process, the caster projects their Magic Seal outwards while envisioning the creation of their choice and drawing power from the atmosphere as to scan the vicinity for all sources of blood and absorb it; the caster's magical energies flow from their own body and entwine themselves with everything else put into action through the activation sequence, resonating visually as a pulse of scarlet energy as the desired creation spawns from the glyph of energy accompanied by a swirling torrent of red. But, of course, no matter the activation method for Blood-Make, the end result is always the same in that it sets up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the blood that the stray eternano and other molecules within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they deem to be suitable at a whim through the process of expanding, shaping, and solidifying the blood, whether it be weapons for certain offensive measures for both close-range and long-range combat; also, the caster can manifest all sorts of creatures that function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirit Magic or Familiars, armour to bolster defensive capabilities, body parts, or even for more miscellaneous purposes such as more mundane, everyday items such as chairs and tables, as well as this, Blood-Make has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas; the caster can form almost anything, whether said objects formed happen to be living or not. When the user utilizes Blood-Make, they can move and freely control the blood placed under their control, or from their surroundings, such as a blood-bank, a hospital, or a battlefield—these are some of the examples. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of other elemental magic. With Blood-Make, the user can also control the state that blood is in by transmogrifying the properties of the blood into the other three states that a liquid is able to transform into through the phase transition process, such as ice for solids, and mist for gas; enabling the user to solidify and crystalize blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with their magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for a weapon out of blood as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction, as well as creating wings of blood that somehow support their weight, levitating drops of blood to throw at people, full-sized human puppets made of blood and make their blood sharp enough to cut people. It is said that as long as the caster can imagine blood being formed and shaped into something, it is completely doable- at it's strongest point, the wielder of Blood-Make is capable of weaponizing other people's blood by making them bleed then igniting the oxygen in the exposed blood; a wielder of Blood-Make can also use the liquid form to replicate the effects of lasers. With Blood-Make, the user can create a variety of objects out of blood to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using blood, such as covering the ground with blood, causing enemies to slip up easier. A property unique to Blood-Make is that the constructs forged from the magic are capable of being charged by fuelling more magical energy into them, granting extra power and possibly other properties. As a form of blood-manipulation magic, the caster can also generate an augmented form of blood through their bone marrow, allowing them to manifest more quantities of blood than what is normally feasible. The absolute dominance over blood that the power of Blood-Make also grants the wielder's leukocytes, which are the cells of the immune system that are involved in protecting the body against both infectious disease and foreign invaders, such a potency that any form of bacteria or virus, including those released by Poison Magic and is effectively nullified upon attempting to enter their body, annihilating the hopeful infection through a quick and permanent creation of antibodies, also ensuring that the caster will adapt to almost any situation at hand; the blood within their body can also solidify in order to form invisible armour of a sort that can protect the caster from attacks. Through the process of creating a thrombus, the caster is also able to stop their bleeding, allowing them to fight for extended periods of time- they can also use their control over blood to control other organic beings as if they were nothing but marionettes, turning the caster into a puppeteer of sorts. Not only this, the user can regrow lost limbs by absorbing large quantities of blood, manipulate blood they can come into contact with to great effect (which is extended to any blood that's visible in an enhanced state, such as bloodstains on somebody's shirt), most often, by a slight margin, as a myriad of tentacles, and is empowered when well-fed. In addition, as Blood-Make is formed from a fluid from bodies, it has a certain resistance from magic which affects time in any form, such as Arc of Time and Time Magic. Interestingly, Blood-Make, unlike most other forms of Molding Magic such as Ice-Make and Lightning-Make, does not possess two different forms of harnessing its power - instead, forgoing the likes of "static" and "dynamic", Blood-Make is categorized as a singular form of magic due to blood possessing the properties of both, allowing for ease of use and a greater level of creativity with the caster's constructs. All in all, the user is capable of forming almost anything; a power that's limited by the imagination of the caster. * Blood-Make: Bloodedge ( , Buraddo Meiku: Buraddoejji lit. Blood Molding Magic: Variable Bladed Weapon): Blood-Make: Bloodedge is the most basic of the Blood-Make spells; it, as the name says, is capable of manifesting any weapon that possesses a blade that the user is able to imagine. In any case, when performing Blood-Make: Bloodedge, the caster makes the usual Molding Magic pose, placing their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, the caster places their closed right fist on the face of their palm – while the caster induces the usual elemental formation process by pulsing the magical energies dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the immediate area in order to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere, thus starting up the mainstay magical energy + eternano fusion, this dynamic pose enables the user to tap into alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics as a major proponent of the sequence as they utilize their willpower as well as their Magical Aura surging outwards from their body in order to harness the principles of convergence, with the caster's thoughts focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the caster themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the caster's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere, combines with the blood, placing it under the caster's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the caster's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such – alternatively, they are capable of manifesting its power simply by affecting the blood within their body, affecting themselves internally. If the user understands the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced in their mind; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, they can use the blood in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the blood to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. During this process, the caster projects their Magic Seal outwards while envisioning the creation of their choice and drawing power from the atmosphere as to scan the vicinity for all sources of blood and absorb it; the caster's magical energies flow from their own body and entwine themselves with everything else put into action through the activation sequence, resonating visually as a pulse of scarlet energy as the desired creation spawns from the glyph of energy accompanied by a swirling torrent of red; what emerges is a weapon in the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade; not only can all forms of swords be manifested, so can daggers and an axe - it would be more accurate to classify what Blood-Make: Bloodedge can form as "anything sharp and used for slashing and stabbing"; Blood-Make: Bloodedge can allow the user to take any bladed weapon formed from their blood, such as a regular sword and alter its properties to transform it into another version, such as a rapier or katana - while Blood-Make: Bloodedge has only four weapons that the user can switch between on the fly, all of these weapons have countless other forms. Nevertheless, in any form, the Blood-Make: Bloodedge is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of blood in its wake, which can damage the opponent, additionally setting them up to be a living target, as the blood drenches the enemy, allowing the user to manipulate the blood splashed on the enemy's body. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Blood-Make: Bloodedge is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. Once the user has unleashed an attack using one of the weapons manifested by Blood-Make: Bloodedge, they are immediately capable of switching to another one without any delay, allowing for an instant follow-up attack; making Blood-Make: Bloodedge an extremely versatile and deadly spell. Unlike most users of Blood-Make, Olette's Blood-Make: Bloodedge is summoned from Olette's wrist—more specifically, from the stigmata on her left wrist. With a single thought, Olette can manifest the Blood-Make: Bloodedge in her hands—the weapon is formed from her own blood. When summoned, Olette's form of Blood-Make: Bloodedge takes upon the visage of a longsword terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering crimson, blood-like blade; blood bubbles exude from the blade itself. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. The blade of the Blood-Make: Bloodedge is highly durable, showing that Olette does not need to worry about the weapon breaking—especially because it is forged by her own blood, meaning that as long as blood flows through her systems, even if it is destroyed, it can be reforged instantly numerous times without any hassle. It is important to notice that the blade of Blood-Make: Bloodedge does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Familiar Spirit Magic is a Caster-Type Magic used by Familiar Spirit Mages. This magic is used by creating a contract with a spirit. The spirit is manifested into a physical form, fused with Olette. The magic that a Familiar Spirit uses is different for each spirit, some can use Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, etc. Making a contract with a spirit can be very dangerous, if the spirit feels that the mage is too weak to be its master the spirit can eat and/or destroy the mage, or the spirit could just leave. The results of a failed attempt at this magic depends on the spirit Olette is trying to make a contract with. When a Contract is successfully made a stigma is left somewhere on the mage's body to symbolize the Contract (the power of the contract has nothing to do with the location of the stigma). The Contract is valid until Olette dies, for whatever reason, and the Familiar Spirit is then released until another mage manages to form a Contract with it. Olette herself has fused with her Familiar Spirit; as it now inhabits her; allowing Olette to use the Familiar Spirit's abilities for herself, and she can use its power. * Fused Familiar Spirit: Ray Drake (合同精霊・レイ・ドレイク, Gōdō Seirei: Rei Doreiku): Ray Drake is a powerful dark spirit whom is shown to be a cast-off of Gehaburn—created when somebody had managed to kill Gehaburn in an alternate timeline and divided it into nine parts; with somebody implanting the largest fragment within Olette's body. This resulted in a man-made Familiar Spirit—albeit one whom is highly destructive and temperamental. Drake takes the appearance of a pseudo-draconic being with a very thin, but wide body that is completely black, lined with a shadow of lighter red or maroon-like color. On its torso-like structure, it holds numerous tattoo inscriptions surrounding a single, yellow diamond at the center of what appears to be its face. Aside from this, it has numerous tentacle-like structures coming out of it, and is generally considered to look akin to a magic carpet, of sorts. In most circumstances, Ray Drake is a composed and analytical individual, calmly observing and describing situations as they occur. He maintains this level-headedness even during the heat of battle, giving Olette advice and warning her whenever she is about to run out of energy. However, he also appears to be somewhat fruity—energetic when not in battle, he takes upon the persona of a campy loon. **'Fusion Form': When fusing with Ray Drake, Olette's hair becomes more feathery and is accented with red undertones. Olette's outfit also transforms into a black, scanty suit of armour with red stripes: her top covers her neck, arms, and upper chest, and is connected to her skirt by three red bands, leaving everything between her breasts and waist exposed. Her legs are covered with thigh-high boots. Drake's "eyes" extend into a wing-shaped crest on her chest; Drake's left eye becomes yellow with an orange and red iris, while its right eye appears closed with a red stripe. On Olette's upper back is a red, triangular ventilation grill. When using the fusion form, Olette's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue thanks to being submerged in the Source of Magic as her physical attributes are bolstered enormously; far beyond her normal ones; her speed has been increased tremendously, nearing five times the speed of sound, she can jump much higher than usual, and she has improved reflexes to match her improved movements. Her physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing her to smash through large demons, break enormous metal restraints without effort, and even stun a Primordial Demon with a single punch. In this form, many of her physical and magical attributes are amplified, Olette has access to upgrades or even additions to her normal abilities like flying or hovering. ***'Flight': In this form, Olette is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat's, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. The wings allow Olette to travel across rough terrain, moving through areas where flying is the only method of passing through, or even just getting to higher places. When in flight, Olette can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 Mph, and can even go fast enough to keep up with Tsuruko's running peed. When not using her wings to move through the air, Olette can also use her wings to give herself a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel herself forward at breakneck speeds. When using her wings to travel this way, Olette stands on her tip-toes and beats her wings to propel herself forward at high speeds. When facing enemies in combat, Olette can also use her wings for defensive and offensive purposes, by using them to attack her foes by twirling around, or swinging them like a whip. ***'Devastating Speed': When fused with Ray Drake, Olette's speed is enhanced astronomically, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace herself, moving so fast that Wizard Saint level opponents are unable to register her movements. She seems to flicker from place to place using a flash of light when engaging in acts of speed; capable of dematerializing herself from one place and re-materializing herself at a distance by literally breaking down into crimson particle shards and reassembles herself, making a strange phaser-like sound when in motion. Because of this, Olette's agility is massively bolstered; as she is capable of completely evading an attack from Crux in his Corpse Shell form; additionally, she has shown to move fast enough to sucker-punch a dragon in the span of a second, moving from ten kilometers away to strike the dragon directly. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. Olette's speed appears to create up to eight doubles of herself while in motion. These doubles are not illusory; she is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the speed of sound. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that Olette is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving her incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as Olette would have moved long before the attack even reaches her. ***'Strength & Durability Augmentation': When fused with Ray Drake, Olette is strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down. Her skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Crux's Elysdeon while the latter is in Corpse Shell without any damage. Her strength has also vastly increased, to the point that she can withstand Crux's Arrow of Light spell without suffering any severe damage. With little effort, Olette is able to cut off the right arm of Crux from his body; however, it did immediately regenerate. Another testament to Olette's monstrous brute strength in this form is that she is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with her fists or throw object through air with such force that she can make them ignite fire and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. ***'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): The magic Ray Drake prides himself with using, he excels in the use of Darkness Magic. Since it is a physical manifestation of darkness, Olette can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing her power to grow stronger, which is necessary for Ray Drake to reach maturity. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The colour of Ray Drake's Darkness Magic is a pulsating red and black; striking fears into the heart of its enemies. It typically shapes its attacks into the form of beasts of darkness, which it can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. The beasts can even be used to strangle enemies; and the mere presence of the magic is known to make people physically ill and cold. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation, controlling the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf Ray Drake's entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including itself. When fused with Ray Drake, Olette is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, it she then vulnerable to attacks. Gravity is a unique property of darkness; this allows Olette to be able to choose whether to let gravity affect herself or not, and she is often seen jumping several thousand meters into the air, and slowly floating back down to the ground, as well as increase her gravity to crash down and crush her opponent. She can also choose to negate another's gravity, as she can, with a mental command, levitate her target or smash them down to the ground, or leave them unable to move. Olette can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to herself, regardless of their current state. ****'Belial Edge' (ベリアル・エッジ, Beriaru Ejji): Belial Edge is a special Darkness Magic spell; where Olette charges magical energy within her weapon; causing dark energy to seep from the tip of the blade and outwards; projecting her Magic Seal in the form of a triad of crystals that are arranged in a trigram formation which rotate around in a circling manner. The crystals possess an eerie black and crimson glow; however, as they circle around; they gather magical energy to fuel the attack, condensing stray energy onto her blade, adding her own power into the mix as darkness erupts; the darkness swells around the swords, before converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. Once the charging is completed, which takes a fraction of a second, the triad of crystals project rays that fuse and converge into a single beam of pure magical energy which shoots forth from her sword, homing in on the target's heat signature; essentially curving until it reaches its destination; once fired, Olette can move around as normal without any drawback. Upon impact, the beam causes a large explosion with enough momentum to breach defenses; making it extremely powerful, capable of destroying an army of Rune Knights, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. ****'Dead Spike' (デッド・スパイク, Deddo Supaiku): Dead Spike is Darkness Magic spell where Olette channels her magical energy into her weapon before planting it into the ground, releasing the energy ala Belial Edge; this causes the magical energy to trail throughout the earth, before erupting upwards in the form of seven or more immense pillars of darkness that surrounds an area for kilometers. Upon contact with a foe, the pillars subjugate anyone and anything in their blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged magical energy and destroy them. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, leaving Olette immune as the pillars are capable of utterly eradicating an area for miles. Against multiple opponents, Olette can aim for each pillar to erupt at the location of each of her multiple opponents, essentially devastating an entire group of opponents in a single move. The pillars immediately ascend upwards after being manifested, piercing the sky through their sheer power; ever expanding as they become wider and wider, causing enormous amounts of damage. ***'Code: Soul Eater' (コード・ソウルイーター, Kōdo: Sōru Ītā): Code: Soul Eater enables Olette to give herself the ability to reap "souls", which, in reality, is the magical energy of the opponent. When utilizing Soul Eater, each and every one of Olette's attacks will drain a portion of the opponent's magical power and add it to her own; this allows her to rejuvenate her wounds, as well as deal tremendous damage to her foe. While regular mages use the magical power created from their soul to utilize their magic, fighting using a power from within. On the contrary, Olette is capable of absorbing a portion of the foe's magical energy with any one of her attacks; it doesn't matter if the attack connects or is deflected; once the attack at least touches the opponent's body, then a small rift will open upon the foe, releasing a portion of their magical energy in the form of small emerald orbs which is then absorbed into Olette's own magical reserves. From there, the magical energy instantly takes effect; rejuvenating her wounds and bolstering her offensive and defensive power by the amount of energy absorbed. With the Soul Eater's power, Olette gains a perpetual power source, which can be used to power her, granting her near-inexhaustible energy; as the magical energy is transferred to Olette, essentially healing her when she damages an enemy. Soul Eater inflicts damage based on the maximum magical power of a foe, and thus, it is effective against extremely powerful mages. The power that Soul Eater has absorbed manifests in crimson darkness; summoning parts of her full Gehaburn form to attack, such as a pointed jaw, claws, its head, its breath, the hide for its skin, and an angelic wing; additionally, while using Code: Soul Eater, a large magical circle envelops Olette's body; only extending for a few meters outwards. The circle is composed of intangible light and usually appears just under Olette's feet (even in flight), centered under her center of gravity. The main function of the glyph is to sap the vitality of the mages who step inside of it; draining them of their magical power by one Edea for every second that they are in the glyph's range, allowing Olette to absorb it and utilize it for herself, essentially serving as a life-drain effect. Depending on the amount of energy absorbed, the circle may spin faster or slower. Relationships Trivia *Per stated that she came up with Olette's name while eating an omlette; simply removing the "m". *Fitting with her name, Olette's favorite food is omurice, an omelette made with fried rice and usually topped with ketchup, though she will eat nearly any egg-based dish. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus